


Snapped Cable

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Verbal violence, blood cw, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Prompts: “Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you.”,  “Why the hell are you bleeding!?”, and “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”Virgil just really wanted to get to class.





	Snapped Cable

Virgil groggily stepped into the elevator, still slightly hungover from the night before. He needed to get to class, however, and this was the only way to get there. It wasn’t as if elevators were all that bad. They were just small, metal boxes that at any moment could hypothetically fall from their cables and smash their contents into the ground x amount of storeys below.

“What floor, Shadow Sorcerer?” a mocking voice called from the buttons.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

“Ground, Cake Face.” It want Virgil’s best insult, but it suited Roman Marcus nonetheless.

Anxiety began to bubble up in Verge’s chest as soon as the elevator began to descend. Of course, Virgil had been graced with being assigned a dorm on the eighth floor, and the staircases were only to be used in emergencies. Not to mention his greatest antagonist lived on the floor above.

“You know,” Roman began; a sly smirk pulling at his face. “I do believe you cake on even more makeup than I do, Dracula. All that translucent powder to set your snowflake complexion must really be getting to you.”

Virgil’s already thin filter snapped. “At least I know how to blend. I’ve never seen more streaky contour in my life.”

_Low blow._

Roman looked as if he were going to say something in retort, but he was cut off by the elevator grinding to an abrupt stop. He assessed the situation for a moment before coming to a grave conclusion. “No. You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! Of all the people I could be stuck in an elevator with, it just had to be _you!_ ”

Virgil sent a venomous glare at his unwilling companion, trying to suppress the panic growing inside of him. This day was going great, and it could only get better, right? What a fucking joke!

“Try being in my spot, asshat. Now shut the fuck up before I punch you straight in that perfect face of yours!” His voice was laced with hate and anger, but little droplets of anxiety mixed in as well.

“You can’t do anything straight if you tried,” Roman muttered, leaning back against the wall and watching Virgil sink to the floor. A few moments passed before the man on the floor groaned, once again regaining Roman’s attention.

A streak of bright red ran from Virgil’s nose. “Woah, why the hell are you bleeding?” Roman rushed to grab one of those little tissue packets the Logan forced him to carry around from his bag.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Virgil sneered. Stress nose bleeds were anything but uncommon to Virgil, and normally, he wouldn’t object to a good looking guy worrying over him, but this was _Roman_. He was probably just trying to save face.

“Look, I’m just—“ Roman cut himself off and silently tossed the tissues to the other, who immediately covered his nose and began to sop up the blood that had dropped onto the carpeted floor.

“You just _what_ , Fairy Godmother?”

“I’m just… trying… to help you.” Roman’s voice was resigned, as if showing that little bit of emotion was completely draining.

“That’s rich, coming from you. You hate me; I hate you. It’s some sort of mutually destructive relationship that I’d rather keep that way.” That wasn’t true. He’d been secretly crushing on Roman for years—since high school, actually. But Roman had done nothing but knock him down again and again.

“I don’t hate you,” Ro whispered, barely audible even in the small space.

“Like hell you don’t!” Virgil pushed himself up; all of his previous anxiety replaced by fiery rage. “It sure seemed like you hated me when you laughed each time your ‘friends’ came to bully me. Oh, or what about the time you unceremoniously and quite frankly wastedly kissed me at that party two years ago before leaving me on the curb in the rain? Should I bring up the time that you nearly humiliated me in front of the entire student body? Sure seems like hate to me, you piece of shit!”

Roman stared in awe at the man in front of him. Virgil was clutching at his nose; blood starting to seep through the white tissue, and glittering anger in his deep brown eyes. He was at a loss for words.

“Well? The fuck are you going to say to that?” Virgil pressed, taking a step toward Ro.

“I-I know that I’ve done a lot of bad things to you, but I regret them all. I feel like shit because of it, but it’s much easier to pretend to hate you than to face the music that you hate me and I’m never going to be able to fix what we had.” It was pathetic, and Roman knew it, but it was true. He had been dragged away from that party far too soon, and he felt fucking awful about the bullying and assembly.

“Really? Prove it,” Virgil spat.

Roman’s brain worked on impulse as he reached out and brought his lips to Virgil’s. Their kiss lasted for a few glorious seconds before Roman pulled away.

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have kissed you. I wasn’t thinking straight—though, really, I never do—and I definitely shouldn’t have done that right after a panic attack and—“

Roman’s rambling was cut off by Virgil’s lips colliding with his once more, this time with more force behind it. He sank into the kiss, running his fingers through Verge’s hair greedily. It was as wonderful as he’d imagined ever since the party.

Virgil was the one to step back this time. He had a smirk on his face as he gazed at Ro’s astounded expression. “Well, I did tell you to show your feelings.”

Neither of them would admit it, but they didn’t spend much time not kissing until the fire department finally managed to get them unstuck.


End file.
